


лоно одинокого бога

by simbay



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Human!Bill, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2020-07-23 20:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: Такое иногда случается. Бывает. Люди способны выдумать все, что угодно. Билл видел сотни тысяч исходов, в которых демоны погибали из-за людей. И завтра его имя тоже забудут, вычеркнут из памяти и больше никогда не помянут, ведь он проиграл людям.





	1. танго лабиринта из плоти, 01

**Author's Note:**

> (началом "пс" пахнет, да?? я вот тоже думала об этом)  
> так бывает, что сначала ты находишь классые арты и думаешь: "хммм, было бы классно написать по ним фичок", а потом видишь заявку, которая кажется странной, и тебе вдруг хочется по ней что-нибудь написать, а сюжет сам строится в голове. что там говорить, я люблю странные заявки. и идеи. тут будет две сюжетные части, как и описано в заявке, но это в основном для тех, кто решил, что тут будут только пытки. нет, не только.  
> стоит уточнить, что действия происходят уже после событий м/с лет эдак через десять, так что... так что да. фик может немного не следовать заявке.

Такое иногда случается. Бывает. Люди способны выдумать все, что угодно.

Билл видел сотни тысяч исходов, в которых демоны погибали из-за людей. Заточенные в их телах, они умирали мучительной смертью, не понимая, почему так происходит. Или от заклинаний, магии, или что за ее подтип использовали люди? Это не важно. Демоны и люди не могли сосуществовать, это казалось чем-то нереальным, а потому кто-то должен был убить другого, и если такое случалось, никто не удивлялся. Впрочем, эта незримая война продолжалась так долго, что никто и не помнит, когда все началось. Так было всегда: в древности, когда люди только прикоснулись к мета-измерению и возвели некоторых демонов в статус своих богов, в иные времена, когда за одно проявление магии сжигали, даже сейчас. На прошлой неделе его знакомый захватил тело шамана, решив немного похулиганить, а в итоге его родственники столкнули его вместе с шаманом с крыши дома, привязав к телу с помощью заклинания. Знакомый больше не показывался в мета-мире, о его существовании все забыли, даже он, Билл, который вроде как был его другом. Демоны быстро забывают неудачников, у них не принято скорбеть о тех, кто проиграл по вине собственной глупости. Погиб? Значит, твое место вскоре займет кто-то другой. Одним демоном больше, одним – меньше, никто уже не обращал внимания на эти формальности, смотря лишь на то, как ты выполняешь свои сделки.

Завтра его имя тоже забудут, вычеркнут из памяти и больше никогда не помянут. Он глупо проиграл, сунувшись к Пайнсам вновь, продемонстрировав всему сообществу демонов, что Билл Сайфер не учится на своих ошибках и прыгает по тем же граблям вновь и вновь. Кто бы мог подумать, что через десять лет после их первого «знакомства» они не забудут его имени и даже приготовятся, основательно так. Кроме Стэнфорда Пайнса. Кроме него. Но все же... Внутри Сайфера что-то закипело, и он скривил лицо... О да, лицо. Он вспомнил того приятеля, оказавшегося в теле шамана и застрявшего там ровно до момента своей и, собственно, шамана, гибели. Что ж, он попал ровно в ту же ситуацию, но если сравнивать, то самому Сайферу повезло куда больше – заклинание, что использовал этот чертов... да он теперь и не мальчишка... заклинание закрепляло не в чьем-то теле, оно создавало тебе «новое», буквально из пустоты, показывало тебе, как бы ты выглядел, будь ты настоящим человеком. Он слышит смех Диппера откуда-то сверху и приоткрывает один глаз, смотря в темноту. Сам Пайнс пока что не появлялся.

«Я выгляжу жалко», – с усмешкой подумал Билл и уткнулся носом в пол. Мельком ему удалось увидеть то, что подарила ему эта магия, это жалкое тело, которое станет его темницей на ближайшее время. А может, даже до конца его жизни, но чертовская удача Сайфера буквально кричала ему в ухо, что не стоит отчаиваться, все еще может пойти так, как ему надо. Можно даже порадоваться, что перед тем, как застрять в этом жалком куске мяса, он успел насолить этому семейству так, что старик Пайнс будет рвать на себе волосы до конца жизни, а близнецы возненавидят его до дрожи. Усмехнувшись, Сайфер прикрыл глаза и слегка повернул голову, приложив ухо к полу. Он отчетливо слышал, что чуть выше по лестнице кто-то идет, следовательно, побыть одному в ближайшее время ему не удастся. Что ж, может быть, это будет не так отвратительно, как он ожидает.

Вниз, как и ожидается, спускается Диппер Пайнс. За те десять лет, которые они не виделись, он сильно изменился, и перед Сайфером стоял уже далеко не тот жалкий мальчишка, который потребовал что-то глупое в измерении снов при их первой встрече. Кажется, сейчас ему двадцать два года; своим видом он не напоминал демону человека, который большую часть времени проводит за старыми дурацкими книгами, рассказывающими о магии и ее свойствах. С легкой щетиной, отнюдь не маленьким ростом и с явно не добрым взглядом, Диппер Пайнс казался сейчас Сайферу кем-то совершенно незнакомым. Демоны живут долго, и для самого Билла прошедшие десять лет казались совсем маленьким сроком, а вот для парня – определенно нет. Показательно продемонстрировав топор, Пайнс резко опустил его рядом с головой демона. Металлический стук откликнулся эхом по всему подвалу. Билл криво улыбнулся Дипперу, за что тот внезапно ударил его ногой по лицу. Сайфер хрипло расхохотался.

– Давно не виделись, Сосна! Как поживаешь? – он довольно прищурился. – Плохо? Какая неожиданность!  
– На твоем месте я бы поменьше болтал, отродье мета-мира, – холодно заметил Диппер, приседая на корточки и приближаясь лицом к Биллу. Схватив его за горло, он приблизил его к себе и скривился. – Не было сомнений, что это твоих рук дело. Значит, опять. Портал, Форд и его таинственное исчезновение.  
– С чего ты вообще подумал, что это моя вина? – тон демона резко меняется с веселого на более серьезный. Он с откровенной неприязнью смотрит ему в лицо и мотает головой из стороны в сторону. – Ноги моей не было в этом доме.  
– Ты всерьез думаешь, что Форд такой дурак и не оставил пару доказательств твоего присутствия?

Кажется, Диппер искренне удивился. Билл резко отвел взгляд в сторону и поджал губы, мысленно чертыхнувшись. Что ж, ему не удалось так быстро выкрутиться из этой ситуации, придется искать другие способы выбраться отсюда. Задерживаться в этом подвале и в этом теле надолго он не собирается, у него есть куда более важные дела в мета-мире, и если Пайнсы попытаются ему помешать, то он убьет их. Сразу же. Но это все будет только после того, как он выберется из этого отвратительного куска мяса. Диппер проворчал себе что-то под нос и выпрямился, отпустив шею Билла, из-за чего тот больно ударился головой о пол. Парень с сомнением посмотрел на демона, словно что-то обдумывая, что дало шанс демону подумать над своими проблемами тоже.

Нельзя сказать, что Сайферу совсем не нравилось то тело, что даровала ему эта странная магия, в конце концов, оно действительно «подходило» ему, но он явно ожидал чего-то другого. Более величественного, что ли, утонченного, а в итоге ему досталось что-то, едва отличающееся от Диппера по возрасту, со светлыми торчащими во все стороны волосами и ростом еще выше Пайнса, больше напоминающее какого-то глупого молодого человека, нежели настоящего демона. В какой-то момент Билл всерьез задумался, что это был намек от судьбы, что все это время он вел себя очень глупо, но он быстро отогнал от себя подобные мысли. Додумать что-либо, впрочем, демон не успел – Диппер вновь наклонился к нему и громко хмыкнул.

– Не холодно на полу-то в таком виде лежать? – Билл лишь молча вскинул бровь, ведь сверкать голым торсом ему было не стыдно, да и особо холодно не было. Впрочем, Диппер, кажется, намекал на что-то другое. – Ну ладно, отставим взаимные издевательства. У меня к тебе предложение, отродье, так что навостри свои ушки, повторять не буду, – взгляд Диппера помрачнел. – Из-за тебя Форд вновь пропал, и только твоей душеньке известно, где его искать. Если скажешь нам, где – я тебя, так уж и быть, пощажу и даже отпущу. Не скажешь – посмотрим.

Сайфер оскалился. Этот человек предлагал ему так просто взять и разрушить собственный идеальный план, за который его в мета-мире остальные демоны даже одобрительно похвалили, что само собой было странным. Да как он посмел?! Вскинув голову вверх, Билл промычал что-то невразумительное, а когда Диппер приблизился, чтобы расслышать то, что тот говорит, демон смачно плюнул ему кровью в лицо. Не ударь он чуть ранее, это вышло бы не так многозначительно. Сайфер расхохотался.

– Говна поешь.  
– Что ж, ответ принят, – Диппер стер кровь с лица и с усмешкой посмотрел на Билла. – Поем, не волнуйся. И цветов принесу.  
– Да, цветов... – Билл внезапно замолчал, не понимая, к чему это было сказано. – Зачем цветы?  
– На твою могилу.

Диппер со всей силы заехал Сайферу по лицу, заставляя того упасть на спину, хотя все это время он лежал на животе. Встав, парень с презрением посмотрел в темноту, откуда был слышен лишь тихий смех. Покачав головой, он взял топор и направился обратно к выходу. Он не пытался запугать демона, он знал его ответ заранее, просто пришел убедиться. А топор... Ну, на самом деле он просто не отнес его на место, тут не было никаких более глубоких идей по поводу устрашения. Пайнс не любил клише, а быть подобным злодеем не было в его планах. Поднявшись по лестнице и в последний раз посмотрев в сторону Сайфера, лежащего на полу, он лишь хмыкнул и громко закрыл дверь.


	2. танго лабиринта из плоти, 02

О наступлении нового дня Билл узнал только благодаря Дипперу, пришедшему в подвал с ведром воды. Вылив все на демона без остатка, даже постучав по донышку для пущей уверенности, что вся вода ушла в нужном, так сказать, направлении, парень легонько подцепил краем ботинка макушку захлебывающегося после сна Сайфера и с иронией посмотрел на то, как тот выплевывает воду изо рта. У него в голове роились мысли о том, что же делать с демоном: ничего толкового в голову не приходило, а глупые избиения точно толку не дадут – это же Сайфер, в конце концов. Не без дрожи вспомнив, как тот запросто втыкал себе (в его, Диппера, тело) вилки, даже не вскрикивая при этом, Диппер здраво рассудил, что одним физическим насилием тут ничего не добьешься, тем более, это глупо и жестоко. Нужно было действовать другим методом, куда более изощренным, чтобы быстро добиться от Сайфера искомой информации.

Все-таки, если ему захочется физического насилия, он попросту пропустит Стэнли в подвал. Улыбнувшись этой незатейливой мысли, Диппер пару раз легонько ударил Билла по лицу, заставляя того тем самым окончательно прийти в себя, после чего присел рядом с ним и с громким стуком поставил ведро на пол. Билл недовольно приоткрыл один глаз и покосился на гостя. В свете одинокой старой лампочки нельзя было с уверенностью сказать, бледен ли он, или так попросту кажется самому Дипперу. Бывает, что полумрак осуществляет такие маленькие подобные желания, заставляя их сбываться. Скривив лицо, Диппер потер подбородок и задумчиво посмотрел по сторонам.

– Что ж мне с тобой, иродом, делать?  
– Ты еще и не придумал? – этот вопрос прозвучал с такой долей сарказма, что у парня что-то защемило внутри. Да, пожалуй, надо было обдумать дальнейший план действий, а не так просто соваться сюда безо всякой мысли в голове. Билл не выглядел удивленным, скорее раздраженным. – Вот ведь люди. Сначала сделают глупость, а потом думают, как из нее выбраться.  
– На твоем месте, я бы... – Диппер не успел договорить, как его перебил Билл.  
– Не умничал? Да? Это ты собирался сказать? – недовольство Сайфера росло с каждой секундой, а сам он становился все мрачнее и мрачнее, словно именно их разговор был настоящим наказанием для него, а не предстоящие допросы. Вкинув бровь и откинув голову назад, Билл лишь покачал головой и громко вздохнул. – Придумай что-нибудь пооригинальней, пожалуйста. Когда ты сотворил эту хрень с телом, я даже испугался, а сейчас ты показываешь себя с отнюдь не самой умной стороны. Ну что, пытки, да? Физическое насилие?  
– Это старомодно, – внезапно прервал Билла Диппер и поднялся на ноги. Он повел рукой по подбородку и с усмешкой глянул на Сайфера сверху вниз. Кажется, в его голове родилась замечательная идея того, как добиться нужных ему знаний, даже нужно совсем немного. – Знаешь, твои разговоры натолкнули меня на определенные мысли. Я могу поблагодарить тебя.  
– Смотри не подавись.

Удивительно было смотреть на то, как в этой ситуации Билл не терял самообладания. Пожалуй, за это его можно было даже похвалить – не каждый сможет открыто хамить в лицо опасности, зная, что за одно лишнее слово тебя могут лишить какой-нибудь конечности или вовсе начать пытать магией, а уж среди кучи заклинаний найдутся те, которые заставят орать тебя так, словно ты жаришься на огромной раскаленной сковороде. Диппер с любопытством глянул на демона и громко хмыкнул. Пожалуй, этот выродок был не так глуп, как думал Пайнс, он наверняка предполагал о таком исходе событий, может, даже что-то задумал. Осталось лишь узнать, что. Но что-то, впрочем, говорило Дипперу, что все было совсем не так, что Билл не подозревал о подстроенной ловушке, и что сейчас он скорее смирился с ситуацией, нежели пытается выжать из нее все лучшее для себя. Это, например, показывало то же хамство, так говорили лишь люди, которым уже нечего терять, потому что они остались совершенно одни. Заметив на себе пристальный взгляд Диппера, Билл насторожился и наклонил голову чуть вперед, в этот момент в его выражении лица промелькнуло даже нечто, что свойственно только людям, и что было совсем не похоже на черту демона, но это наваждение быстро ушло, стоило Сайферу оскалиться.

– На что уставился?

Диппер покачал головой и развернулся на месте, после чего направился прочь из подвала. В его голове созревала идея, которая уж точно должна была разговорить Сайфера. Усмехнувшись своим мыслям, парень не заметил на себе пристального подозрительного взгляда демона, который, впрочем, для него все равно ничего не значил. В этом теле он был беспомощен, не стоило даже бояться того, что он когда-нибудь вырвется наружу.

///

Новый день не принес с собой ничего нового, но в этот раз Диппер обошелся без ведра с водой. Грубо растолкав Сайфера, парень не обмолвился ни словом, что всерьез насторожило Билла. Он был уверен, что сейчас тот начнет выбивать из него всю информацию, угрожая убийством, чего он, естественно, не сможет сделать, но Диппер не проронил ни слова с того самого момента, как вошел в подвал. В руках у него была закрытая небольшая сумка, содержимое которой Биллу было неизвестно, и как бы он не старался заглянуть внутрь, ее содержание утаивалось от него. Диппер даже не смотрел Сайферу в глаза, словно специально выдерживал эту тишину, и это всерьез настораживало Билла. Все шло не по плану. Если так будет продолжаться дальше, то он попросту не сможет угадать, что Пайнс задумывает дальше. Неизвестность, которой для Билла раньше никогда не существовало, пугала демона, и тот понял, что впервые за всю свою жизнь чувствует несколько вещей.

Первой из них был страх. Это ощущение было неизвестно демонам, которые могли с легкостью взглянуть в будущее, воспользовавшись помощью ведьм или других существ из мета-реальности, которые могли предсказать его. Билл никогда раньше не боялся – да и не было того, что могло его напугать. Кто может победить демона разума? Он существовал вне понимания жалких людишек, мог вторгаться в их умы и читать мысли, был способен захватывать тела, заключая каверзные сделки. А сейчас он не мог не то, что узнать, что на уме у Диппера, он не мог даже просто вырваться отсюда, потому что зоркий взгляд Пайнса, не смотря на то, что тот старательно игнорировал демона, все равно был нацелен на него.

Вторым ранее неведомым чувством было бессилие. Он ничего не мог сделать, у Пайнса при себе был зачарованный нож, который был четко виден на поясе, и стоит Биллу с трудом получить хоть капельку своей былой силы назад, как его тут же прирежут, не дав вернуться в форму демона. Диппер все предусмотрел, все эти заклятия с заключением не в чужое тело, а в «собственное», ножи, скрученные за спиной руки и зоркий незримый надзор, которого Билл не видел, но чувствовал. Он ничего не может ответить этому человеку. Он все продумал. «Вот дерьмо,» – мысленно выругался Сайфер.

Диппер продолжил молчать и нагнетать тем самым обстановку. Билл закусил губу, внимательно наблюдая за действиями парня, готовясь, что тот в любой момент может выкинуть что-нибудь не то. Он потянулся к своей таинственной закрытой сумке и начал копаться в ней, но то, что он достал оттуда, заставило Билла усомниться в своей способности адекватно мыслить. Это был плотный старый шарф, который доживал уже который десяток лет. Зачем он тут вообще? Билл насторожился, но даже дальнейшие действия Пайнса, давшие пару объяснений появлению этого странного предмета, все равно заставляли его гадать, что будет дальше. Взяв шарф в руки, Диппер крепко завязал его вокруг глаз демона, после чего он начал еще больше шуршать в сумке.

Следующей он достал веревку. Билл понял это, когда его начали связывать. «Веревка? Зачем она?» У Сайфера и так связаны руки, а значит, он не сможет сопротивляться, зачем еще больше? Озлобленно зарычав, Билл в очередной раз понял, что ничего не может сделать. Пайнс не ответил, продолжая крепко связывать запястья и лодыжки и заставляя пленника лечь «кольцом». Впрочем, если подумать, пока что действия Диппера были мирными, и опасаться стоило лишь их результата, а не нынешнего процесса. Глубоко вздохнув, он попытался успокоить себя, воображая, что он сделает, если сможет освободиться. Первым делом, пожалуй, убьет это жалкое семейство, потом устроит себе торжественное возвращение в мир демонов. Проигравших забывают, но стоит уточнить, что тех, кто смог вернуться назад после такого поражения, уничтожив при этом противников, встречали весьма торжественно. На самом деле, все было просто: таких было очень и очень мало. Билл мысленно усмехнулся. Он не даст так просто себя сгубить.

Когда в ход пошли толстые шерстяные варежки и носки, Билл удивился. Лыжная маска оказалась элементом еще более внезапным, и Сайфер попросту не нашелся, что сказать. Когда Диппер, продолжая молчать, надел все это на него, он издал первый звук за все это время – вздохнул. Билл нахмурился.

– Что это значит?!

Его голос эхом раздался по всему подвалу, словно тот был огромным и пустым, но в ответ он услышал лишь шуршание сумки – кажется, это было не все. Последней деталью в этом непонятном карнавале стали плотные наушники, перекрывшие все звуки вокруг. Билл поерзал на месте, все еще не понимая. Он думал, что Диппер сделает еще что-то, но дальнейших действий от него не было, словно тот покинул подвал. «Да не-е-ет, вряд ли, это глупо. Он наверняка начнет бить меня прямо сейчас! Сейчас. Сейчас?»

Но ничего не происходило. Билл упорно ждал, пока Пайнс начнет делать хоть что-нибудь, но так и не дождался. Шея начала затекать, руки зудеть, запястья начали побаливать...

И тут Билл понял. Что именно сделал Пайнс.  
Он не мог видеть.  
Не мог слышать.  
Не мог чувствовать.  
Его оставили тут одного.


	3. танго лабиринта из плоти, 03

Поначалу был только легкий дискомфорт из-за затекших руки и ног, ничего более. Отметив в голове этот необычный способ пыток, который точно не принесет Дипперу нужной информации, потому что он был радикально глуп, Сайфер широко усмехнулся, не обращая внимания на неприятное покалывание губ шерстью лыжной маски. Неужели он думал, что, лишив Билла чувств, сможет сделать хоть что-то? Он же демон, в конце концов, отсутствие оных нормально для него. Это будут долгие одинокие часы, но в них не будет ничего страшного. От сердца словно отлегло, а мысли Билла о том, что Диппер действительно задумал нечто опасное, пропали сами собой.

Так было первые минут десять. Или час. Билл не мог сказать о том, как течет время, в полной темноте это было трудно определить, да и что уж говорить, в этом дурацком подвале было легко потерять ему счет. Когда в голове начал раздаваться тихий шум, Сайфер рассеянно подумал, что наушники Пайнса не так хороши, и он слышит телефон, находящийся наверху. Так уже было. Пару раз, правда, но иногда из подвала он слышал то, как сверху раздается этот странный неприятный звон. Телефоны – глупое изобретение человека. Почему нельзя поехать друг к другу? Разделяя друг друга тысячей километров и разговаривая лишь так, не видя друг друга, они лишали себя некоторых радостей. На самом деле, конечно же, по большей части это мешало демонам, чья магия была основана на зрительном контакте. «Чертовы телефоны», – прошипел Билл, мотая головой. Звонок никто не поднимал.

Когда он начал становиться громче, демон всерьез обеспокоился. Почему так? Неужели всем все равно на телефонный звонок? Люди всегда спешат к своим устройствам, когда им кто-то звонит, это же ныне типично для них? Или это все хитрые планы Диппера, который пытается запутать Сайфера? Почему он стал слышать этот звон отчетливей? Столько вопросов, а ответов на них не было, как и того, кто поднимет чертову трубку. Билл сильнее зажмурился и громко скрипнул зубами, не слыша себя при этом. Ничего. Он не будет отвлекаться на такую глупость. Нужно обдумать, как выбраться отсюда.

Но от размышлений его постоянно отвлекал звон и еще один фактор, который, помимо первого, проявил себя не так резко и неприятно. Руки холодели и немели. Это было странно, в подвале достаточно тепло, а потому подобный феномен не мог быть объяснен... чем-либо вообще. Поерзав на месте, Сайфер смог понять лишь то, что связали его так крепко, что пошевелить он может максимум пальцем и чуть-чуть повертеть головой из стороны в сторону. Каждое такое движение отдавалось зудящим покалыванием в руках и ногах.

Это было неприятно. Вечно лежать на одном месте Билл не мог, из-за этого начинал затекать живот, ребра неприятно побаливали. Выгибаться было больно, не слишком, конечно, но и не так, что можно было делать это каждые пять минут. Вечно лежать пластом было невозможно. Ха-ха, пластом. О, если бы он только так лежал. Это было бы куда удобнее, чем сейчас, изогнувшись в непонятной позе.

Когда заболел бок, Билл постарался не обращать на него внимания, но ощущение было настолько навязчивым, что плюнуть на него было невозможно. Болело только в одном месте, словно это было лишь одно ребро, но это было глупо и нереально, потому что кость не может _заболеть_. Оно пульсировало. Сайфер закусил губу, пытаясь отвлечься от этого ощущения, но оно все не проходило и не проходило. Ему виделась картинка, как кость давит на органы, вызывая эти неприятные чувства, и ему становилось противно от одной такой мысли. Он не был любителем изучать человеческую анатомию, и всякий раз, когда захваченное им тело погибало глупым и одновременно страшным образом, он закрывал глаза (глаз, ха!), не желая смотреть на внутренности бедолаги. Кому это нравится? Настоящие демоны должны вести себя как истинные джентльмены, а не как сорвавшиеся с цепи безумцы.

В глазах темнело. Это было странно, ведь он и так лежал с закрытыми глазами, но эта темнота была какой-то «особенной», совершенно другой, неправильной. Она появлялась внезапно и на пару секунд, после чего мир возвращался в состояние до ее прихода, вместе с ней к звонку присоединялся непонятный тихий писк, исчезавший, опять же, вместе с ней. Как ультразвук, может, это он и был. На мгновение он становился сильнее звона в ушах, и это мгновение было превосходным, ведь слушать тот звон Билл больше не мог. Так происходило довольно часто, но каждый раз был внезапным. В основном, подобный эффект появлялся в тот момент, когда он пытался двигаться. Нормальная реакция человеческого организма. Наверное. Ему не нравилось быть в этом теле.

Какая ирония – отсутствие всех ощущений приносило жуткую боль.

Места, где веревки соприкасались с кожей, жгло огнем. Все приготовления Пайнса сделали свое – демон словно находился в одном большом пуховом одеяле, из которого невозможно было выбраться, и ты все барахтаешься и барахтаешься, пытаясь освободиться, но все тщетно.

Билл знал, что нужно было сосредоточить свое внимание на чем-то. Но на чем? Здесь не было ни-че-го, одна лишь пустота. И шерсть. Много шерсти.

Когда Диппер вернулся за ним спустя несколько часов, Билл было подумал, что сами боги сжалились над ним и дали поблажку – все тело настолько болело, что трудно было пошевелить пальцем без неприятных последствий. А может, прошло куда меньше – самому Биллу казалось, что прошло именно столько времени. Руки неприятно теплели, и прикосновения с холодным полом казались чем-то божественно прекрасным, хотя, казалось бы, что в этом вообще такого? Голова ужасно болела и кружилась, ему чудилось, что сейчас его вот-вот стошнит на пол. Перспектива лежать в луже того, чем его попытались накормить на обед, не радовала, но какой-то тихий голос в голове упорно шептал, что это совершенно нормально, ведь тогда ему наверняка полегчает.

Звон в ушах пропал. Стало легче. Наконец, Диппер стянул с Сайфера маску, и тот, плюнув на выдержку и показушность перед человеком, который должен был убедиться, что демон чувствует себя отлично, упал головой вниз, на пол. Через мгновение его стошнило.

– Хм.

Это единственная фраза, которую обронил Диппер за сегодняшний день. Уже успех!.. Наверное? После безмолвного ужаса вкупе с дискомфортом не осталось каких-либо иных мыслей, кроме желания попросту отдохнуть от этого. Сайфер не удивлялся. Это нормально. Для человеческого организма. На самом деле, он мог бы даже похвалить Пайнса за то, что тот придумал – это оказалось куда умнее, чем рассчитывал Билл. Он ожидал физического насилия, но Диппер пошел более умной дорогой и сыграл с демоном разума в его же партию. А ведь, если подумать, ничего серьезного не произошло. Диппер сел рядом и вынул из той же сумки тряпку (словно он подозревал, что все этим закончится) и вытер жидкость с пола. Билл закрыл глаза и решил, что не будет смотреть на человека. Еще увидит его взгляд. Посмеется ему в лицо. Ему так хотелось спать, так хотелось отдохнуть от всего, что он пережил за эти несколько часов, что не осталось сил на что-либо еще...

Он слышал, как Диппер встал, как защелкнулась сумка, как с хлопком закрылась дверь наверху. Он вновь остался один, но в этот раз его ничто не сковывало, кроме крепко связанных сзади рук, к которым он уже привык. Это куда лучше, чем то, что было несколько часов назад. Теперь он мог заснуть, провалиться в темноту и молить богов, что завтра Диппер решит, что физическое насилие лучше такого. Все лучше, чем это! Но боги упорно молчали, не желая давать еще одну поблажку демону. Он вздохнул. Это беспокоило его. Никто из демонов не пришел навестить его. Проигравших забывали, но всегда находились зеваки, пытавшиеся посмотреть, что стало с пропавшим. Правда, не только эта мысль тревожила ум Сайфера.

Одна простая маленькая деталь.

Резко распахнув глаза, демон перевел взгляд на закрытую дверь подвала. Лампочка на потолке мигнула, словно посмеялась над ним. Диппер Пайнс продолжил издеваться над ним, даже покинув это помещение и попросту оставив его.

Сон никак не шел.


	4. танго лабиринта из плоти, 04

Это повторялось несколько раз. Диппер все так же молчал, когда приходил в подвал, проделывал все те же действия, после чего исчезал на неопределенное количество часов, оставляя Билла одного, не способного что-либо сделать. В первые два раза Сайфер убеждал себя, что это гораздо лучше физических пыток, в конце концов, он попросту не сможет умереть, а справиться с самоконтролем в подобных случаях как-нибудь да сумеет. Он же демон, как-никак! Разве подобные испытания будут трудны для него? Но чем дальше все это заходило, тем понятнее становилось, что победить в подобной игре с Пайнсом будет сложно. Если даже невозможно.

Главной проблемой всего этого был сон. Его отсутствие. Если к вечной головной боли и затекшим мышцам еще можно было хоть как-то привыкнуть, то отсутствие сна, которое било каждый день все сильнее и сильнее, сказывалось куда хуже. Пожалуй, если бы Сайфер был человеком, он бы уже давно потерял чувство реальности, путаясь в галлюцинациях и настоящем мире, но он был демоном, а потому вполне себе мог отличить одно от другого. Это серьезно спасало. Билл был готов боготворить свою демоническую природу за то, что та спасает его от всех ужасов отсутствия сна.

Когда Диппер вновь покинул подвал, в помещении наступила мертвая тишина, нарушаемая лишь тихим треском проводки на потолке, которую не меняли уже лет сорок – с самого первого исчезновения Стэнфорда Пайнса из этого дома. Этот звук ужасно раздражал, но после невыносимого звона в ушах он был словно прекрасной мелодией, которая не только помогала не провалиться в состояние, больше похожее на бессознательное, но и была тем фактором, который заставлял Сайфера напряженно думать о побеге. Звук заставлял сосредоточиться. Зажмурившись, Билл резко раскрыл глаза и перевел взгляд в сторону, на стоящие поодаль мешки с неизвестным содержимым. Они были вне его досягаемости, но, если хорошо подумать и придумать наконец что-то адекватное, он вполне бы смог использовать их в качестве одного из элементов для побега. Осталось только додуматься до того, каким образом они ему помогут, и как он вообще сможет до них дотянуться.

Внезапно эта мысль сменилась отрицанием, и Билл скривил лицо. Серьезно? Мешки? Его сознание начало подкидывать ему очень странные идеи, от которых не было толку, а значит, сон был смертельно необходим. Вчера ему удалось уснуть во время процедуры, организовываемой Диппером раз за разом, но, кажется, проспал он всего пару минут, да и не особо это помогло, лишь сократило время пребывания в неудобном положении на жалкое мгновение. Пока что ему удается сохранить остатки разума, но если так продолжится и дальше, то все будет очень плохо. Те из демонов, которые могут следить за ним, наверняка рассмеются и уйдут, потому что потеря адекватной оценки положения практически равносильна смерти и смирению. Билла тревожит мысль, что за нормальный отдых он бы с удовольствием продался бы Пайнсу целиком, рассказав обо всем, что сделал. Конечно, она была очень маленькой и не особо сильной, но она все же была. А значит, если он потеряет контроль над рассудком окончательно, то может не только стать подстилкой для ног у этого пацана, но и потерять крупицы достоинства. Он был уверен, что Диппер в любом случае не вернет его в демоническую форму, а жить в теле человека он не желает. А значит...

Смерть ждет его в любом случае. Расскажет он или не расскажет.

Внезапно, эту несомненно невеселую череду мыслей прервал еще больший треск, раздавшийся сверху, словно проводка начала шалить. Билл резко поднял голову кверху и прищурился, не понимая, что вообще творится. Подобные звуки никогда не приводили ни к чему хорошему, а погибнуть тут из-за идиотизма Диппера и лени сменить проводку на нормальную Биллу не хочется. Внезапно, в воздухе что-то сверкнуло, и тут Сайфер понял, что лучше резко закрыть глаза и уберечь лицо от возможных последствий. Он резко отвернулся в сторону и задержал дыхание.

Лампочка взорвалась, и в подвале стало темно.

В голове мгновенно пронеслась мысль о том, что это та самая возможность поспать в более-менее нормальных условиях, без света, который постоянно режет глаза. Билл тихо рассмеялся и крепко зажмурился, после чего перевернулся на спину и выгнулся вверх, пытаясь кое-как размяться. Сейчас, сейчас, сейчас! Он наконец-то отдохнет. Диппер Пайнс не может контролировать все на свете, эта лампочка спасла его, а значит, судьба на стороне Билла Сайфера! Ха! Никто не сможет держать его здесь и доводить до такого состояния, невозможно сдержать демона!

Он открыл глаза, когда ему показалось, что рядом кто-то тихо рассмеялся противным писклявым голоском, который больше напоминал ему девчачий. Он был похож на голос Мейбл, но Сайфер был на все сто процентов уверен, что она сюда не сунется, тем более, ее не впустит Диппер, зная, чем может обернуться общение любого из оставшихся Пайнсов с демоном, который заставил одного из члена их семьи вновь исчезнуть. Пацан был наиболее адекватен среди остальных, и, не смотря на неприязнь к нему, Билл мог сказать это с уверенностью. Стэнли не сможет сдержать гнев, Мейбл по дурости сделает еще какую-нибудь глупость...

Смех повторился еще раз. В темноте не было ничего видно, но Билл был уверен, что сейчас он в комнате не один. Возможно, это кто-то из демонов, что решили посмотреть за его мучениями: сейчас они веселятся, и, из-за нахождения на грани сознания и безумства, Билл слышит их голоса. Он мог бы оглянуться по сторонам, но не стал этого делать, прекрасно понимая, что все равно ничего не увидит. Смешок раздался вновь, но на этот раз над самым ухом, и только тогда Сайфер резко поднял голову – скорее по инерции, чем из-за настоящего желания.

Беловолосая девица с бледной кожей и в голубом платьице, больше напоминавшем какую-то кофту с длинными рукавами, которое очень странно смотрелось без штанов, висела над ним верх ногами, и гравитация не действовала на ее волосы. Сама она словно светилась, по крайней мере, демон точно мог разглядеть ореол света вокруг нее. Сейчас она больше напоминала мультяшного персонажа, сошедшего с экрана, нежели что-то реальное. Она моргнула своими неестественно яркими голубыми глазами и расхохоталась. Билл вдруг осознал, где уже видел эту палитру. «Бабья версия Криптоса?..» Звездный демон решил поиздеваться над ним, явившись в подобном облике?.. Но кое-что заставило сердце Билла биться чаще. У Криптоса было лицо Мейбл. «Что б меня...»

По подвалу эхом раздался громкий смех Криптоса, он... она широко улыбнулась и широко раскрыла рот. Из-за ее спины резко появились голубые ленты с шипами, сковавшие и не без этого неспособного двигаться Сайфера, после чего она подняла руки (для Сайфера это было равносильно тому, если бы она их опустила вниз) и зажала его лицо между ними. Когда изо рта Криптоса начали появляться огромные глазные яблоки, которые с неприятным чавканьем начали падать на Билла, тот невольно вскрикнул, из-за чего глаза, словно живые, начали пробираться ему в рот, мешая нормально дышать. Все попытки вырваться были безуспешны – Криптос лишь смеялась.

Мир вокруг Сайфера поплыл цветными красками. «Добрался», – отстраненно подумал Билл.

Внезапно все вокруг озарилось яркой вспышкой, после чего Билл резко почувствовал, как сдерживающие его путы постепенно исчезают. Сначала, буквально за мгновение, пропали голубые стебли, после чего веревки на руках распались, медленно соскальзывая вниз. Подняв руку, Сайфер увидел, что скатывались вовсе не они, а белые змеи с яркими красными глазами. Он вскрикнул и отбросил змей в сторону. Словно из воздуха перед ним материализовалась женская версия его старого знакомого демона, вновь с лицом Мейбл, и когда она приблизилась к Биллу, ее лицо начало сдирать внезапно подувшим ветром. Под кожей остался лишь череп, который резко раскрыл рот и мгновенно увеличился в размерах, поглощая Сайфера целиком. Тот закрыл глаза и прикрыл лицо руками, скрестив их.

Когда он осмелел и решил осмотреться, перед ним были лишь черные узкие улочки какого-то старого города с ярко-красным небом над ним. Такого же алого оттенка луна с огромным глазом на ней изредка с громким чавканьем моргала. Она лениво смотрела по сторонам, не обращая внимания на Билла. Тот схватился за сердце и оглянулся по сторонам, делая пару шагов назад. Он узнавал это место – мета-мир. Пристанище демонов. Он не был в этом месте, здесь существовали лишь высшие демоны и ведьмы, к которым он не относился. Ему было не так далеко до них, но...

Что он тут делает?! Почему Криптос притащил его сюда, сделав это настолько отвратительным способом?! Зачем он принял женское обличье с лицом Мейбл, решил поиздеваться? Билл начал спешно оглядываться по сторонам, боясь, что сейчас к нему кто-то выйдет и посмеется ему в лицо, но ничего не происходило. Издевательства были как раз в духе Криптоса, этот собачий сын никогда не упускал подобную возможность. Если можно было принести сомнения в разум, он это делал, причем самым изощренным способом. Правда, его жертвами всегда становились люди, а не демоны...

Билл опешил. Сейчас он был в теле человека. Криптос не придавал разницы проигравшему демону или простому куску мяса, Сайфера для него больше не существует – он проиграл, а значит, можно развлечься с ним так, как демон этого захочет. Билл громко выругался и побежал вперед по улице, моля высшие силы не дать ему натолкнуться на кого-нибудь из высших демонов, ведь тогда все это обернется гибелью для него. В это место нельзя входить всем, кто ниже ведьм и самых сильных демонов, еще будучи в своей настоящей форме он не имел сюда доступа, а в теле человека, буквально будучи им – и подавно.

Сегодня удача не была на его стороне. Остановившись рядом с одной из центральных улиц, Билл осторожно выглянул и нахмурился – там шла торжественная процессия с одной из высших ведьм, одетой в нечто, напоминающее рясу, какие носили священники в Риме. На ее голове красовалась странная шапка, похожая на папскую, а в руке она несла маленького ребенка, который отчаянно тянул руки к груди ведьмы, не издавая при этом ни звука. Ведьму окружали фигуры с темных плащах, накрывавших их с головой, а на лицах у них были белые маски с четырьмя глазами. Билл вздрогнул, когда взглянул на саму ведьму – у нее не было рта и тоже было четыре глаза.

Как хорошо, что он не вылетел навстречу этой процессии. Внезапно, сзади него раздался уже знакомых женский смех, и стоило Биллу оглянуться, как сзади него появилась женская версия Криптоса, которая с безумной улыбкой легонько толкнула его руками в грудь, тем самым выталкивая на центральную улицу. Сайфер резко обернулся назад и увидел, что процессия остановилась, а ведьма неотрывно смотрит на него четырьмя глазами, даже не моргая. У нее был черный белок и алая радужка. Фигуры в плащах замерли на месте, пока ребенок на руках у ведьмы не завозился и не указал маленьким пальчиком на демона, после чего у ведьмы под маской обнаружилась челюсть, находившаяся в подбородке, и она не сожрала ребенка на глаза у Билла, оставив от него лишь кусок руки и ногу. В свете алой луны сверкнули ее острые зубы с кровью на них, сама же ведьма издала внутриутробный звук, больше напоминающий рычание.

Черные фигуры стремительно кинулись к Сайферу, не дав тому и возможности двинуться, после чего схватили его за руки и за ноги. Они начали разрывать его тело внезапно показавшимися из-под мантий целиком черными руками с острыми когтями. Попытки Билла вырваться были безуспешны, в голове появился туман, а на его крики никто не обратил внимания. Фигуры набросились на него за одно мгновение и почти так же быстро разорвали на куски, оставив лишь верхнюю часть туловища с одной рукой и вытекшим левым глазом. Внезапно, мир вокруг потемнел, и фигуры растворились в нем. Осталась лишь ведьма в белом одеянии, которая неспешно подошла к демону и наклонилась к нему. Она схватила себя за лицо и с громким треском отодрала его, после чего обнажила лицо Мейбл с белыми длинными волосами. Опять Криптос?.. Ведьма положила руку Биллу на грудь, после чего та с бульканьем проникла внутрь, словно тело было лишь водой. Улыбнувшись, ведьма вырвала сердце Сайфера и продемонстрировала его ему, после чего закинула его в рот под подбородком и с хлюпаньем проглотила его.

Билл громко вскрикнул, когда на него вылилось нечто холодное. Он резко раскрыл глаза и с хорошо прослеживаемым безумием в глазах резко огляделся, после чего посмотрел на высокую фигуру прямо над ним. Это был Диппер Пайнс с ведром воды, он выглядел удивленным, словно не ожидал подобной реакции. Билл резко приподнял голову и посмотрел на тело – все было в порядке. Никаких оторванных конечностей. Сердце на месте. Услышав знакомый треск, Билл поднял голову к потолку и вздрогнул.

...лампочка не взрывалась.

Все это ему привиделось. Все было сном, порожденным его уставшим сознанием. Страх, что кто-то из демонов начнет смеяться над ним, боязнь гибели – все это породило тот ужасный кошмар, бывший настолько реальным, что отойти от него Билл не мог даже спустя пару минут после пробуждения. Он услышал звон чего-то на полу и резко обернулся, но уже не застал Диппера.

Рядом с ним на полу стояла тарелка с вареными яйцами. На них виднелись черные пятна, из-за чего они напоминали глаза.

Билл едва смог подавить желание выплюнуть вчерашний обед на пол.


	5. танго лабиринта из плоти, 05

Шел десятый час. Ему не казалось – перед ним стояли часы, их специально сюда поставили, сказав, чтобы он отсчитывал время. Точнее, не сказали – намекнули, слишком многозначителен был взгляд Диппера, слишком ясны были его действия, а молчание, которое продолжалось вновь и вновь, только доказало Сайферу, что ничего не изменилось – пытки продолжаются, и все это не кончится еще очень и очень долго. А может, даже, никогда. До его смерти. Смерть? Она возможна? Он же был уверен, что у Пайнса ничего не выйдет, почему теперь он думает, что Диппер может сломать его, заставить говорить? Что-то поменялось? Прошла всего пара дней. Или неделя. Не столь много. Его даже не били, только в первый день, никаких физических пыток. Не было того, к чему он был готов!.. Это издевательство! Почему Диппер выбрал именно такой путь?!

Этого не должно было быть, этого не должно было быть, этого не должно было быть, не должно...

Билл закрыл глаза, но ничего не изменилось. Этот щенок оставил дом пустовать, а сам, воспользовавшись тем, что хижина располагалась в отдалении от города и других строений, включил отвратительную громкую музыку на всю громкость. Тут, в подвале. На поверхности ее почти не было слышно, зато здесь царил хаос синтезированного ужаса. Не закрыть уши, не заснуть, никак не спастись. Но это было не единственной проблемой. Свет. Яркие прожекторы, стоявшие до этого около портала, освещали куда ярче, чем слабенькая лампочка на потолке, висевшая там изначально, и мешали так сильно, что избавиться от этого света было невозможно даже при закрытых глазах.

Так он и лежал, а свет и музыка продолжали свое дело, не давая заснуть, не давая отдохнуть. Мешая думать. Невозможно сосредоточиться, нереально отвлечься на что-то еще, все его мысли были заняты тем, что грохотало вокруг. Эта чертова музыка, этот поганый свет. Он остался тут один, не зная, сколько еще времени ему предстоит терпеть все это, не в силах что-либо сделать. Биллу хотелось схватиться за волосы и закричать, но руки были крепко связаны за спиной. Себя он не слышал. Трудно было сказать, думал ли он сейчас вслух или нет. В голове все смешалось. Но в этот раз он, по крайней мере, различал, где реальность, а где сон.

Бам-бам-бам. Музыка была невыносима. Ударный ритм стучал по голове тяжелой битой, словно маньяк-психопат, не прекращавший пытать жертву даже после ее смерти. Но жертва была вполне себе жива, а музыка не была психопатом, продолжая лишь стучать по голове. Бам-бам-бам. Ты хочешь отдохнуть? Даже если бы тебя сейчас связали и не дали возможности двигаться, вновь лишая чувств, ты бы чувствовал себя куда лучше. Ведь тогда – тишина. Ведь тогда – лишь звон в ушах, ставший уже таким родным. Билл в очередной раз пожалел, что Диппер не решил пытать его традиционным методом, решив пойти по другой дорожке. Теперь демон всерьез начал опасаться, что он может сдаться. Сломаться... Нет! Он не сделает этого. Лицо Билла перекосило от гнева. Он не даст так просто выудить из него информацию, он еще покажет этому глупому куску мяса, что он – существо высшего ранга, которое куда сильнее его. Чертов Пайнс. Отродье.

По прошествии времени Биллу начало казаться, что музыка стала тише. Сначала он подумал, что попросту свыкся с этим окружением – тогда часы показывали четырнадцать часов, что само по себе огромный срок. Четырнадцать часов с начала этого ужаса. Ему не хотелось спать. А жаль. Казалось, Сайфера уже ничего не беспокоило, все мысли из головы постепенно ушли, оставив лишь пустоту и смирение. Он словно попросту перестал мыслить, витая где-то далеко-далеко отсюда, пока музыка все била и била по ушам. Лишь глаз нервно дергался, подтверждая, что он все еще жив, он все еще тут, а не отошел в мир иной. Опустошение. Смирение. Унижение перед Пайнсом. Он бы попросил его выключить все это, если бы мальчишка был тут. Билл бы даже дал намек на...

Бам!

Билл вздрогнул. Музыка пошла по второму кругу. Он уже помнит этот мотив, он уже его слышал, точно-точно. Это внезапно отрезвило его, а музыка и свет вновь ударили по ушам и глазам, словно специально дожидались, пока он придет в себя. Он не должен даже думать о том, чтобы унижаться перед Пайнсом, прося его прекратить все это. Он все выдержит. Он же демон, в конце концов! Билл расхохотался во весь голос, но себя он не слышал за адской симфонией, которую люди называли музыкой.

...Диппер Пайнс вернулся к Биллу спустя двадцать четыре часа после того, как уехал. К тому времени, как он вернулся, демон вновь впал в состояние полусна, перестав о чем-либо думать, словно попросту существуя. Он уже не слышал музыки, ему казалось, что он оглох, и даже когда Диппер выключил ее, он никак не отреагировал, будто не слышал ничего в самом деле. Пайнс молча взглянул на него сверху вниз и с усмешкой покачал головой, ничего не говоря. После музыки он выключил прожекторы, оставив лишь одну старую подвальную лампочку на потолке.

Вновь никакой реакции. Билл словно издевался, хотя Диппер прекрасно видел, что это совсем не так. В голове парня всплыла мысль о том, что люди после такого продолжительного знакомства с громкой музыкой и ярким светом обычно истощены, не способны нормально думать, заторможены. «Будет ли легко выманить нужную информацию?» – эта мысль не давала Пайнсу покоя, и, решив, что не стоит терять времени даром, он наклонился и схватил Сайфера за грудки. Демон никак не отреагировал, его глаза закатились. «Умер что ли?»

Нет. Жив. Стоило потрясти его как следует, демон сразу же очнулся и с раздражением во взгляде глянул на Диппера. Убедившись, что пациент скорее жив, чем мертв, парень с облегчением разжал руки и с усмешкой посмотрел, как Сайфер упал на пол, громко зашипев при этом. Что ж. Отлично. Если он пережил это, не сказав ничего, значит, нужно приступить к другим методам. Впрочем, можно потешить свое самолюбие коротким разговором. Диппер улыбнулся.

– Приятель, ты как-то нехорошо выглядишь, – с иронией произнес он, смотря на демона сверху вниз.

Билл оскалился и плюнул в Диппера, но так и не достиг своей цели. Он ничего не ответил и резко отвернулся в сторону, в ответ на что Пайнс лишь посмеялся и проследил за взглядом демона. Тот смотрел на сваленные в кучу мешки, словно те чем-то могли ему помочь. Что-то задумал? Это же глупо. Мешки абсолютно пусты, их если только в качестве одеяла или подушки использовать, да и то пользы мало. Хотя, наверное, всяко приятней, чем на голом холодном полу.

– Знаешь, все эти моральные пытки, это, конечно, клево. Но я бы хотел развлечься с тобой немного другим способом, – Билл медленно повернул голову к Дипперу, в его взгляде виделось недоумение. Парень перестал улыбаться. – На самом деле это была разминка. Я готовился к кое-чему другому.  
– Не посмеешь, – прошипел Билл. Диппер лишь громко фыркнул.  
– Ты и так знаешь ответ. Скажем, до поры до времени не будет ничего опасного, но я уже достал то, что хотел испытать на тебе с самого начала. Осталось лишь чуть-чуть поработать над этим, чтобы ты мог оценить это по достоинству. Думаю, тебе понравится – ведь это точно в твоем стиле!

Наверное, это был первый раз в жизни Билла, когда он действительно начал опасаться человека.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> песня, которой мучили Сайфера:  
> Renard – Team Murder  
> если кому интересно


	6. танго лабиринта из плоти, 06

Если ночь и была, то пролетела она слишком быстро и незаметно. А может, Пайнс вернулся именно в поздний час, а потому Сайфер не успел даже глаза сомкнуть, как уже наступил новый день – сверху начал доноситься топот, который сопровождал каждое утро в хижине Тайн, которое помнил демон. Точнее, ему казалось, что он что-то слышал – после практически целого дня наедине с музыкой он не мог быть уверен, что это не звон в ушах или какой-нибудь из признаков приближающейся глухоты. Тело было измождено, тело хотело спать, но он не мог закрыть глаза, потому что те попросту не желали слушаться хозяина. Единственное, что сейчас мог делать демон – это лежать на полу на боку и думать о том, как бы не пустить слюни, потому что дышать через нос возможности не было, а если делать это через рот, то излишнее слюноотделение было обеспечено. Падать еще ниже Биллу не хотелось. Измождение брало верх, а потому он мог сосредоточиться только на одной цели.

«Спать, спать, спать, спать, хочу спать, очень хочу спать, не могу...»

Но сейчас ему не давали сделать даже этого. Стол, стул, все тот же подвал, Диппер Пайнс, сидящий напротив, бутылка воды на столе. Билл неосознанно потянулся к последнему, в его голове всплыла мысль о том, что он ужасно хочет пить, но парень, словно издеваясь, отодвинул бутылку назад. Их взгляды встретились, и Сайфер молча сглотнул, не представляя, что сейчас может быть. Пытка? Почему он сидит на стуле? Что вообще... Без разницы, без разницы, без разницы.

У него нет сил на то, чтобы думать. Закинув голову назад, Билл насильно закрыл глаза и скривился, понимая, что сейчас он был бы не против увидеть даже тот умопомрачительный сон с пожиранием внутренних органов и перемещениями в другие измерения, где он погибает. Тогда он хотя бы спал, это был хоть какой-то отдых, все лучше, чем то, что происходило сейчас. Когда в голове все начало темнеть, а последние мысли словно испарились, что-то острое ударило по щеке, и Сайфер резко раскрыл глаза, вскинув голову вверх. На него смотрел Диппер – в руках у него был небольшой перочинный ножик. Взглянув на него, Билл увидел, что на нем есть что-то красное, после чего почувствовал, как по щеке течет нечто тягучее и жидкое.

Значит, его заставят пребывать в сознании таким способом. Второй день. В голове ничего не связывалось, Диппер внезапно стал выглядеть куда более страшным, чем раньше, и Сайфер рассеянно подумал, что это странно, что он боится человека, ведь такого раньше никогда не случалось. С чего бы? Он серьезно опасается Пайнса? Это же глупо... Диппер положил ножик на стол и сложил руки около рта, после чего всерьез посмотрел на Билла. Тот никак не отреагировал на этот взгляд, витая где-то между реальностью и сном. Что он делает?.. Зачем...

Невозможно нормально контролировать себя на второй день после отсутствия сна. Ладно, если бы вчера он занимался тем, чем хотел, но это была чертова _пытка_ , о чем тут вообще можно говорить? Когда раздался стук ногтей о поверхность стола, Билл медленно перевел взгляд на Диппера и увидел, что он смотрит ему в глаза. Опять. Но если в предыдущий раз он ничего не увидел, то сейчас уйти от этого взгляда было невозможно.

– Где сейчас Форд?

Его тон был холоден ровно так же, как и взгляд. Естественно, что ему была нужна только информация, ничего иного, не стоило даже надеяться на милость со стороны этого человека. Вот если бы здесь была Мейбл, то Сайфер обязательно бы попытался убедить ее в том, что он виновен не так сильно, как они думают, в конце концов, девушек легко было убедить в чем-то подобном. Но Диппер, к величайшему сожалению, девицей не был, мышление у него было трезвым от слова «совсем», и давать поблажки демону он не собирался.

Билл не ответил. Ему нечего было говорить, он не собирался сдаваться просто так, и, пока это настойчивое упорное желание витало на задворках разума, он собирался терпеть и терпеть все это. Он прекрасно знал, где сейчас находится Стэнфорд, эта шалость была лишь на его совести, и он не собирался говорить, что кто-то из его товарищей был замешан в этом. Ложно обвинять кого-то было позорной глупостью, кто он такой, чтобы так делать? Даже у павших демонов оставалась честь. Пф-ф-ф-ф, демоны всевышние, да кого он обманывает? Он бы с радостью сдал кого-нибудь из сородичей, просто подходящей персоны не было. Да и в полусонном состоянии это было достаточно... проблематично сделать.

Вспомнить бы еще кого-нибудь, а кого он помнил? Криптоса? Он то еще бревно, от которого толку не было, винить его не имело смысла, потому что он был демоном не этой специализации. Кого еще он помнит? Матрикса? Пф-ф-ф, даже упоминать не стоит. Пи Мо?

...да он ему шею свернет за такое.

Стоило потянуть с ответом, как Диппер широко усмехнулся и постучал пальцем по виску. Поначалу Билл хотел было огрызнуться, что он сам дурак, но потом понял, что Пайнс говорит вовсе не об этом. Присоски на висках. Зачем?.. В этом есть какой-то глубокий смысл? Один щелчок, одно нажатие какой-то незаметной кнопки под столом – и Билл вдруг осознал, зачем было все это. Ток. Ток. Ток. Его бьет током. Вскрикнув, он резко наклонился вперед и шумно задышал, когда разряд пропал. Подняв глаза на Диппера, чей взгляд выражал удовлетворение, Сайфер тихо зарычал. Значит, так оно будет привлекать внимание к себе. Хитро, хитро.

– Итак, я повторю свой вопрос. Где Форд?  
– В моем измерении.

Нет смысла скрывать этого, это было слишком очевидно. Куда еще мог направить Форда Сайфер? Опять в пятьдесят второе измерение? Ха! Это неразумно и глупо, там слишком безопасно, нет никакой изюминки отправлять старика туда, где он уже был. Измерение кошмаров требовало свежей крови! Широко улыбнувшись, Сайфер начал громко смеяться, не обращая внимания на то, как мрачнел с каждым смешком Диппер. Зря. Билл опять вскрикнул, когда Пайнс резко нажал кнопку.

– Щенок! – взвизгнул он. Диппер протянул руку к ножу и демонстративно постучал им по столу, но Сайферу уже плевать на это хотелось. – Думаешь, у тебя все так легко выйдет?! Где твои хваленые обещанные пытки?! Вчера ты говорил о чем-то грандиозном, но я вижу лишь это. Это оно и есть?! Ха! Жалкая попытка, Сосна.

Еще один разряд. Еще один вскрик. Его достоинство втаптывают в грязь, и он ничего не может сделать, а этот гнусный человек стоит над ним и смеется где-то глубоко внутри себя, радуясь мести. В глазах все кружится, Билла шатает, и он понимает, что его вот-вот стошнит, как в тот раз, когда Пайнс лишил его всех чувств. Голова раскалывается, и он не может сосредоточиться, и все последующие вопросы плывут мимо него, и единственное, что дает ему понять, что пошел следующий вопрос, это новый разряд тока.

– Где?.. Зачем?.. как ты мог... двигало? Неужели.. ужасно... Сайфер!

Падение головой на стол отдалось болью в висках, его уже не интересовали вопросы Пайнса, в голове все смешалось, в глазах потемнело. В ушах словно появилась вата, но в этом не было ничего удивительного, за вчерашний день он, кажется, действительно оглох. Или нет? Или да? Или нет? В голове все путается. О чем он думал пять минут назад? Почему Диппер выглядит настороженным? Боится? Опасается? Он наклонился и протянул руку вперед.

– Почему? Почему? Почему? Почему?

Биллу нравилось задавать этот вопрос жертвам, доводя их тем самым до безумия. Это месть? За всех тех людей? Пайнс наслаждается этой местью. Он улыбается? Почему он не улыбается?!

– Почему? Почему? Почему? Почему?

Кажется, он задает этот вопрос последние пять минут не переставая. Он не жмет кнопку, это странно! Билл пытается выпрямиться, но он не в силах оторвать голову от стола, и все, что ему остается, это наблюдать за тем, как медленно встает из-за стола Диппер Пайнс, беря в руки заветный ножик. Сайфер не понимает, зачем парень это делает, но его это не заботит, он уже не в силах понять что-либо – голова словно плавится, а в ушах стоит неприятный звон. А может, ничего не самом деле нет, а Биллу все кажется, но он не в силах понять что-либо.

– Сайфер?

Со стороны Диппера происходящее выглядело действительно _страшно_. Конвульсии, безумный взгляд, пена изо рта и один и тот же вопрос, который демон повторяя сам себе – кажется, Пайнс действительно перестарался с допросом. Он всерьез старался сломать Билла, но в нынешнем состоянии добыть какую-либо крупицу информации из Билла не представлялось возможным – он был невменяем, а долгое отсутствие сна вкупе с предыдущей пыткой и током дало отнюдь не хороший результат. Встав из-за стола, Диппер подошел к Биллу и потряс его за плечо, но тот продолжил болтать свое, нечто совершенно непонятное, пока вдруг не переключился на другую фразу:

– Развяжи мне руки, развяжи мне руки, развяжи мне руки...

Крепко сжав в руках нож, Диппер схватил Сайфера за шкирку и приподнял над землей – человеческое тело оказалось куда легче, чем ему казалось. Перехватив лезвие поудобней, Пайнс резко разорвал им веревки, сдерживавшие демона и отпустил руку, дав ему упасть на пол рядом со столом. Почувствовав относительную свободу, демон тут же задергал руками, словно пытаясь привести их в чувства после столь долгого бездействия, после чего свернулся калачиком и замер. Диппер насторожился. Он помнил, что отсутствие сна в определенных случаях могло быть смертельным, но еще слишком рано! Присев на корточки перед Сайфером, он проверил его пульс и облегченно вздохнул – жив. Потерял сознание. Или заснул. Не столь важно.

Отметив, что в подобном состоянии демон вряд ли будет представлять угрозу даже со свободными руками, Пайнс поднялся с корточек и убрал нож, после чего с сомнением посмотрел на стол и стулья. Нужно было перетащить их наверх. Кинув последний взгляд на Билла, Диппер громко хмыкнул и направился к лестнице.

«Ладно. Продолжим завтра.»


	7. танго лабиринта из плоти, 07

У Диппера Пайнса была богатая фантазия на различного рода допросы, а потому сегодня Сайфера ждало новое «развлечение», заранее приготовленное парнем. Ну, наверное, если сказать так, то это будет несколько неверно, ведь притащить глубокое вытянутое ведро с водой и налить в него, собственно, воды, не было таким уж трудным делом, чтобы на его приготовление потратить несколько часов. Для Билла, впрочем, все это было полной неожиданностью, потому что все время до пробуждения и начала пытки он пролежал без сознания. Возможно, он просто спал. Билл не слишком много думал об этом. После такого «отдыха» со свободными руками тело ломило меньше, голова уже не трещала, а его самого не тошнило. Человеческое тело упорно требовало еды, но сам Билл понимал, что он не чувствует голода, и пока в животе не начнутся колики, он не прикоснется к еде, чтобы не демонстрировать Пайнсу, что он хочет выжить. Пусть считает Билла самоубийцей – так будет гораздо проще.

Он не слишком сопротивлялся, когда высокая фигура Диппера нависла над ним и схватила за шею, подняв тем самым на ноги. В голове было пусто, интереса к окружающей среде Билл не проявлял, потому что ему было действительно наплевать на происходящее, и подобное отстраненное от всего мира состояние продержалось у него ровно до того момента, как Пайнс окунул его голову в воду, заставив резко сесть на колени, и не дав вынырнуть. Сначала Билл не понял, что произошло, но когда он чуть не вздохнул, демон мысленно чертыхнулся – вот зараза! Попытки поднять голову были безуспешны, человеческое тело начало требовать воздуха, а Сайфер медленно начинал паниковать. «Щенок, получу назад свою силу – сожру твою душу и следа не оставлю», – мысленно прорычал он. Но Диппер все равно не слышал его, продолжая держать голову под водой, и только когда в глазах у Билла начало темнеть, его резко выдернули из-под воды.

Вздох получился не таким глубоким, как хотелось, и вместо этого Билл закашлялся, не понимая, что это было. Еще недавно Диппер не опускался до физических пыток, так какого же черта он решил заняться ими сейчас? Или погружение в воду не считалось подобным? Взгляд юнца выглядел слишком самоуверенным. Неужели он действительно решил, что сейчас чего-нибудь да добьется? Никогда! Билл низко зарычал. Диппер же не стал утруждать себя долгими введениями в ситуацию и просто спросил:

– Как нам достать Форда?  
– С твоим-то слабым умом – ник-х-х-ха-а-ах!

Не дожидаясь окончания фразы, Диппер резко опустил голову Билла в воду, вновь не давая вдохнуть. Из-за того, что его прервали на полуслове, демон не успел закрыть рот, что значило две вещи: кислорода осталось меньше, и этот пацан явно не собирался выслушивать ругательства Сайфера, ожидая нормального ответа. Что ж, хитро. Хитро. Но Билл слишком долго прожил, чтобы сдаться такому глупцу, как Диппер Пайнс. В груди заболело, и демон едва не содрогнулся от кашля – выпустить последние остатки воздуха в никуда было бы глупо. Диппер, кажется, голову Биллу поднимать не собирался.

Кислород постепенно кончался, и когда Билл подумал, что он уже не может сдержаться, чтобы не вздохнуть, некие чудесные силы вновь подсказали Дипперу Пайнсу, что нужно вынимать узника из воды. Дыхание сбилось, вздох получился рваным и хриплым, и когда Диппер вновь внимательно посмотрел на Билла, тот понял, что тот сейчас скажет. Он знал про эту пытку, но ее не использовали уже много лет, ведь люди якобы вступили на цивилизованный путь. Ха! Какая глупость.

– Как нам достать Форда?

Билл ничего не ответил, резко уводя взгляд в сторону. Он успел глубоко вздохнуть, когда Диппер, ничего больше не говоря, в третий раз опустил его голову под воду, подозревая, что подобное продолжится до тех пор, пока Билл либо не признается, либо будет в состоянии, близкому к коме и когда из него уже ничего нельзя будет выбить. Кажется, эта была судьба Диппера – так и ходить по краю успеха, пытаясь достичь истины. Каждый раз его допросы прерывались тем, что он доводил Билла до невменяемого состояния, так же будет и в этот раз. И в следующий. И так далее...

– Как нам достать Форда?

Никакого ответа. Вновь погружение. Билл почувствовал, что он долго не протянет – мысли в голове начали путаться, и единственная из них, что осталась неизменной – это желание нормально вздохнуть. Диппер пытался ослабить его, заставить желать чего-то сильно и смертельно, так, что за это можно было бы продать самую важную информацию в жизни, и, кажется, он постепенно добивается своего. Билл сосредоточился на том, чтобы не вздохнуть и закусил губу. Его так просто не сломаешь. Он демон, а не жалкий кусок мяса, созданный ради желания поиграться, у него куда более стойкое самообладание, чем кто-либо из семейства Пайнс может представить себе.

– Форд.

Даже не вопрос. Билл успел лишь вздохнуть, времени на ответ ему не дали – видимо, сейчас Диппер просто наслаждается мучениями своего врага, наблюдает за тем, как тот беспомощно дергается и пытается вырваться из крепкой хватки Пайнса, не в силах вздохнуть при этом. Подобные черты свойственны скорее демонам, нежели людям, и Билл искренне удивился тому, что когда-то самый простой мальчишка стал таким человеком, перешагнув рубеж глупости морали и принципов. Сейчас Диппер Пайнс действительно представляет угрозу. Билл слишком поздно начал опасаться того, к чему привело ранее знакомство со странностями в детстве.

Повтор. Повтор. Повтор.

Вновь пустота в голове с единственным желанием. Биллу хотелось усмехнуться, но он прекрасно понимал, что одна такая ухмылка будет ему многого стоить – например, лишнего глотка воздуха. Диппер Пайнс был необычно зол сегодня, словно что-то подтолкнуло его к такому суровому допросу. При очередном выныривании, Билл вдруг понял, что это наверняка кто-то из семьи напомнил ему о том, что время не стоит на месте, а местонахождение Стэнфорда так и не известно. Им нужна была информация, которую Диппер не мог достать, это дало толчок к подобной пытке, в которой Пайнс чувствовал себя победителем, а Билл – жалким рабом, который ничего не мог сделать. Попытка отбиться руками не помогала, он был слишком ослаблен в предыдущие дни.  
Диппер все просчитал.

«Маленький засранец, дай мне только добраться до твоей шеи, и я сломаю ее!»

Следующее пребывание в воде длилось куда дольше обычного, и когда Билл начал осознавать, что воздух стремительней и стремительней кончался, а ему так и не давали поднять голову, он вдруг с ужасом подумал, что Диппер пытается утопить его, тем самым заставляя заплатить за все, что случилось. Ни одна из попыток вырваться не давала результата, голова начинала болеть, держать рот закрытым не было сил. Билл с силой закусил губу, понимая, что от долгого кусания наконец разодрал её, но не чувствуя привкуса крови. Нужно дождаться, нужно дождаться, нужно дождаться...  
Не дождался.

За глубоким вздохом последовало удушье, за ним – потеря какого-либо самоконтроля, попытка вырваться из водяного плена ради вздоха. Любое сопротивление оканчивалось поражением, Диппер держал слишком крепко, не было никакой возможности освободиться. В глазах потемнело окончательно, Билл обмяк и перестал сопротивляться, пока в голове вертелась одна единственная мысль.

Проиграл.

Очнулся он только после того, как его стошнило водой на пол. В ушах словно были пробки, но даже сквозь них он расслышал громкую ругань совсем рядом. С трудом раскрыв глаза, он увидел виновников шума – это был Диппер и... Мейбл. Ее явление было неожиданным для Сайфера, но он сдержал кашель, чтобы не привлекать внимание брата и сестры. Она не так сильно поменялась за эти несколько лет, стала взрослее, краше, избавилась от брекетов и вообще похорошела. Но в ней четко узнавалась та самая Мейбл, которую он впервые встретил в разуме Стэнли Пайнса. Девушка громко ругалась, указывая на Сайфера рукой, ее косичка вертелась из стороны в сторону, а глаза сверкали праведным гневом. Она пришла избить его с братцем?..

О. Кажется нет.

– Что ты делаешь?! – голос девушки был слышен слишком отчетливо. – Ступаешь на темную дорожку? Решил стать таким же отвратительным монстром, как и он? Посмотри на него, он еле дышит! Этот демон – наш единственный способ добраться до Форда, а ты пытаешься утопить его, забыв о главной цели?!  
– Уйди, – Диппер резко оттолкнул Мейбл в сторону и направился к Биллу. У него в руках было что-то, напоминающее молоток. Сайфер лишь рассеянно прищуривается, не понимая, что сейчас будет. – Ты ничего не понимаешь. Я собираюсь выбить из него эту информацию.  
– Ты собираешься убить его, а не достать информацию! – девушка схватила парня за руку и потянула Диппера к себе. Ее попытки остановить Пайнса показались Биллу странными. Почему она так поступала? Это нелогично. Но пока что ему это на руку. – Перестань! Не вставай в один ряд с ним! Будь человечней!

Они спорили еще и еще, но Билл перестал их слушать, молча анализируя поведение девушки, так внезапно вторгнувшейся в подвал. Она была ярким пятном в этой череде допросов, пыток и болезненных снов, не пытавшимся убить его или покалечить. Но тот факт, что она останавливала брата, был ужасно непонятен: зачем ей делать это, если Билл был виноват в пропаже Форда? Казалось бы, она должна была встать на сторону Диппера и выбивать информацию из Сайфера вместе с ним, а не защищать демона, погубившего ее родственника. Что она там говорила? Не вставай с ним на одну дорожку? Она боится, что Диппер станет таким же ублюдком, как Билл?

Сайфер усмехнулся. Это было забавно. Эти человеческие отношения. Если бы не смертельная усталость, он бы обязательно прокомментировал это, но сейчас он слишком утомился, пытаясь выбраться из водяной ловушки. В последний раз взглянув на близнецов, Билл закрыл глаза и тихо вздохнул.

Он почувствовал, как кто-то мягко касается его головы.

Это Мейбл.


	8. танго лабиринта из плоти, 08

С этого дня можно было официально провозгласить, что Диппер Пайнс плюнул на свою человечность. Помимо этого, он забыл о том, что не хотел устраивать физические пытки, а потому сегодня Сайфера ждало новое развлечение, приготовленное этим несомненно ужасающим человеком. Вот как бывает, что маленькие мальчики вырастают в подобных чудовищ. В нынешнем состоянии он больше напоминал настоящего демона, нежели обычного человека, решившего попросту отомстить кому-то при помощи магии. Сейчас Билл не слышал его голоса, но он прекрасно знал, что Диппер наблюдает за ним со стороны. Это невозможно было не почувствовать. Словно тысячи игл, впивающиеся тебе в кожу – таков был взгляд этого человека.

Казалось бы, он совсем начинающий маг и не относился ни к одному из великих древних семейств, издавна использовавших магию и заключавших сделки с демонами ради усиления своих сил, должен был быть ужасающе слаб, но его потенциал был попросту огромен!.. Невозможно было сдержать демона надолго в человеческом теле, для этого требовалось слишком много сил, но Диппер успешно справлялся с этой задачей, и по его внешнему виду нельзя было сказать, что это доставляло ему какие-либо трудности. Находясь рядом с ним, Билл чувствовал себя невероятно слабым и беспомощным. Это раздражало. Демон, да слабее человека!.. Вот глупости-то!

Или не глупости. Может, это наказание свыше за проявленную жестокость. То, что сейчас делал этот человек, не поддавалось логическому описанию. Сообщество демонов, наверное, приходило в ужас, видя, что творил Диппер Пайнс. Несмотря на негласный закон об уничтожении всех данных о провинившемся демоне, Билл прекрасно понимал, что отказать себе в удовольствии понаблюдать за местными реалиями мог не каждый. Тем более, что инцидент с Пайнсами в прошлом (в частности, с Фордом) принес в сообщество достаточно много шуму, а Сайферу тогда обеспечил дурную славу. Но «дурная» среди демонов – хорошая, так что он был героем того времени. Совсем недолго. И после того случая, наверное, его нынешнее состояние – словно кара за все его проступки. Как настоящее шоу, разве что не выдуманное. Был бы Билл одним из тех демонов, что не имели дела с людьми, он бы с удовольствием понаблюдал за такой картиной. Может, даже посмеялся бы над беднягой, угодившей в подобную ловушку. Вот потеха ведь!

Но сейчас ему было отнюдь не до смеха. Этот ублюдок Пайнс решил пойти тяжелым путем, он даже соорудил для следующей пытки небольшую кабину (больше напоминающую простую коробку с маленькими окошечками наверху), состоящую целиком из металла. В этом не было ничего страшного или опасного, да и в том, что он кинул туда Сайфера, ехидно ухмыльнувшись напоследок, тоже. Дело было в другом – щенок начал подогревать кабину снизу. И это был отнюдь не магический огонь, который в принципе не мог никого убить, это было самое обычное пламя, которое постепенно разогревало металл, делая его невероятно горячим.   
Невыносимо.

Можно было вертеться как хочешь, но это никак не помогало. Этот засранец даже не скрепил ему руки за спиной, посчитав, что и так сойдет, и он оказался прав – и со свободными руками Билл был без сил сделать что-либо. Он мог схватиться за решеточки на окнах, но они тоже были горячими настолько, что держаться за них не было возможности. Другое дело, что коробка была вытянутой в ширину, но узкой в длину, а потому она больше напоминала некое подобие гроба, нежели какую-нибудь телефонную будку, то есть в любом случае контакт с горячим полом был значителен. Это не просто касания пятками, что само по себе было бы тоже плохо, это означало, что голая спина Билла лежала на раскаленной поверхности, а единственной возможностью для него ослабить контакт было подтянуться за решетки окошек, что, впрочем, тоже имело свои последствия – кожа на ладонях уже пузырилась от ожогов.

Само собой разумеется, что подобное началось не сразу, сначала было попросту жарко. Но то, что было тогда, Билл уже не воспринимал – он пытался придумать хотя бы какой-то способ выбраться отсюда. В отличие от предыдущих дней, ему удавалось сохранять самообладание. Мысли мелькали одна за другой, но это никак не помогало ситуации. Нет, конечно, решение было – смириться и ждать. У Билла не было возможности сбежать из этой адовой печки, он не мог поднять ногу, чтобы попытаться выбить крышку, а долбить коленями по ней он уже порядком устал. Вот и выходило, что в тот момент, когда он мог нормально соображать, он не мог ничего сделать. Бессилие, злоба, смирение. Три слова, преследующие его в течении последних дней.

С этим надо было что-то делать. Но что?

Когда Билл уже было решил ударить по крышке коленом еще раз, та, словно по волшебному мановению, открылась, оставляя Сайфера в недоумении. Прошло не так уж и много времени, чтобы Диппер так скоро заканчивал пытку. Да, конечно, вся спина у демона пылала, но пока что все было не так уж и плохо, если подумать. Неужели Мейбл опять заступилась? Эта мысль вселила в Билла надежду, что в этом доме у него нашелся хоть один союзник, пусть и невольный, но хоть какой-то! Но стоило крышке исчезнуть, а вместо нее показаться лицу Диппера, Билл сразу же понял, что все не так радужно, как он ожидал. Ну конечно. Стоило догадаться, что после вчерашнего парень так просто не допустит сестру в подвал.

Усмехнувшись, Пайнс схватил Билла за шею и рывком приподнял с пола. Послышался неприятный чавкающий звук за спиной, и Сайфер взмолился всевышним демонам, чтобы это не были ожоги на спине. Пусть это будет что-то другое, пожалуйста! Не смотря на мольбы, он, впрочем, прекрасно понимал, что же это было. И лучше было впредь не думать об этом. По крайней мере, он сохранит себе долю ментального здоровья и так особенно пострадавшего в предыдущих случаях общения с Диппером. Продолжая держать Билла за глотку, не так сильно, чтобы не давать вздохнуть, Пайнс продолжил усмехаться. Он продемонстрировал Биллу пустую стеклянную бутылку, вероятно, из-под вина, после чего со всей силы ударил ею о край металлической коробки.

«Ах ты дерьма кусок, вот что ты задумал!» - лицо Билла моментально скривилось в оскале. Он не пытался закончить пытку, этот ублюдок решил добавить остроты в нее, кинув на пол коробки осколки стекла. Мелкие, большие, какая разница? Занеся руку назад, Диппер со всей силы кинул Билла обратно на пол кабины, из-за чего большая часть торчавших осколков моментально вошла в плоть. Вскрикнув, Сайфер попытался выбраться из коробки, схватившись за ее края (раз уж она была открытой), но вместо этого он только обжег себе руки – попытка провалилась. Словно предсказав это, Диппер наступил ногой на грудь Билла, вдавливая его в пол, заставляя при этом соприкоснуться с обжигающим полом и осколками еще больше. Весь его взгляд демонстрировал небывалое удовольствие от происходящего. Он жаждал этого. Мести. И теперь он решил исполнить ее по полной.

Он свихнулся. Нормальные люди не могут быть такими жестокими. Он продал все самое человечное за то, чтобы отомстить. Такое бывало лишь с демонами, а не с людьми, это поразительно! Смотря на Диппера снизу вверх, Билл видел в нем то, чего не мог узреть раньше. Человечность, к которой ранее пыталась воззвать Мейбл, была обменена на <i>это</i>. Этот монстр не остановится ни перед чем. Он отомстит. Убьет Билла, вернет Форда, и только тогда, быть может, вновь встанет на путь человеческий. Сейчас же он... это трудно описать. Монстр. Чудовище.

Таких боятся и сторонятся.

Билл широко улыбнулся, продолжая смотреть на Диппера. Даже в своем положении он находил этот феномен интересным. Сейчас у него есть превосходная возможность посмотреть на этого человека во всей красе его безумия.

Превосходное зрелище.


	9. танго лабиринта из плоти, 09

Следом за огнем последовал и лед.   
Диппер Пайнс постепенно терял то, что отличало его от Билла — те крохи человечности, которые так пыталась сохранить его сестра. Становясь все более и более жестоким, он словно забыл о том, что говорил в первый день всего этого — он делал то, что пугало сестру и демонстрировало его несдержанность и забывчивость. Он обещал. Он не упадет до уровня Билла. Он будет человеком. Будет. Был. Не вышло. С демонами нельзя говорить по-человечески, им нужно демонстрировать свою настоящую натуру, что Пайнс и делал — жестоко, кровожадно и беспощадно. Казалось, словно перед ним стоял не жалкий человечишка, а божество, сошедшее с небес ради кары провинившихся. Азартный и нездоровый блеск в глазах, улыбка при каждом движении, что причиняло его врагу боль. Последние капли человечности исчезли, и единственное, что могло остановить его — это сестра. Но сейчас ее тут не было, и Билл горько сожалел об этом, смотря на ярость Диппера Пайнса и подпевая его безумной песне такой же улыбкой — бессмысленной и довольной, словно пытают не его, словно он сам это делает. И единственное, что мешает ему вознести руки к небесам, восхваляя своего нового бога Безумия — кандалы, крепко держащие их за спиной.   
Он вновь сидел в холодной металлический камере, которая всего лишь день назад была огненным гробом. Диппер Пайнс решил похоронить его заживо, практикуя все, что взбредет ему в голову, и с каждым разом это становилось все заметней и заметней. Билл не знал, кто из них теперь демон, он или парень, но одно он понимал точно — из этой истории живым выйдет только один. И это точно не демон разума. Осознание этого заставляло Билла смеяться до пены изо рта, но он ничего не мог сделать с этим. Правда настигала его постепенно, и с каждым днем он все больше думал о том, как глупо сдохнет в этом подвале, став посмешищем для всего родного мира. Никто не придет за ним. Никто не спасет. Он остался совершенно один, и Диппер Пайнс добавлял остроты в эту ситуацию, играя роль гневного бога.   
Сейчас он не мог говорить. Зуб на зуб не попадал — при таком-то холоде. Маленькая тесная кабинка, стоящая на сей раз горизонтально, температура, намного ниже нулевой, и Диппер Пайнс, сидящий рядом в теплой куртке и смотрящий на него с любопытным блеском в глазах. Что может быть лучше, чем это? Билл мысленно посмеялся и сверкнул белозубой улыбкой в ответ — точнее, попытался, потому что это жалкое подобие выглядело настолько отвратительно, что рассмешило даже Пайнса. Смахнув набежавшую слезу, парень посмотрел на него и покачал головой с таким видом, словно убеждал Сайфера не продолжать эти жалкие попытки выглядеть смелым и храбрым. Таким, каким он и правда не являлся.  
Был ли Билл смел хоть когда-нибудь? Безрассуден — да. Безумен — тем более. Горделив и заносчив — естественно! Но вот смелым... Его гордость не мешала ему сбегать с поля боя, если становилось слишком опасно. Он был демоном, а не воином, в его задачи входил обман людей, а не борьба с магами, овладевшими древними знаниями Истока. Он никогда не испытывал свою храбрость, а потому не знал, смел он или нет. Биллу было плевать на это, даже сейчас было плевать, но почему-то именно эту мысль подкинул Диппер Пайнс, сидящий рядом с ним за стеклом. Ну да, стекло. Старая крышка поплавилась и уже никуда не шла, а еще через нее нельзя было смотреть на Билла.   
Они вновь встретились взглядами, но в этот раз никто из них не продемонстрировал ни единой эмоции. Это задевало гордость Билла, ту самую, что позволяла ему бежать с поля боя, но не давала покоя, если кто-то оскорбил его. Это показывало, что в Диппере Пайнсе, вероятно, еще осталось что-то от человека. Если бы он встал на один уровень с Сайфером, то уже давно бы смеялся ему в лицо. Человечность... Сколько граней безрассудства есть у нее? Ответить Билл не мог — он никогда не был человеком. Ему не понять.  
Сидеть приходилось на полу, постоянно шевеля пальцами на ногах и руках для того, чтобы хотя бы чувствовать их. Оголенная спина горела из-за прикосновения к холодному металлу, но не делать этого Билл не мог — его руки были крепко привязаны к металлической трубе позади него, не дававшей ему отодвинуться от холодного металла. Билл опустил голову и крепко сжал зубы, стараясь не думать о том, что будет с ним после этой пытки. Диппер наверняка придумает способ еще более изощренный и страшный, и когда-нибудь Билл не выдержит. Сайфер внезапно испугался от осознания того, что он и правда может сдаться и рассказать парню все, из-за чего это началось — и тогда его убьют. Быстро или же долго и мучительно... Ответ мог знать только Диппер Пайнс. И чем дольше Билл молчит, чем ужасней становились допросы, тем дольше Сайфер жил. Он не хотел умирать, он боялся смерти, а потому приходилось жертвовать моральным и физическим здоровьем ради такой маленькой прихоти.   
Волосы покрылись инеем. Дышать стало тяжело. Из носа текло, и Билл не был уверен, были ли это последствия его дыхания (физика реального мира иногда приводила его в страх одним своим существованием) или того, что у него начинался банальный насморк. Он уже не чувствовал пальцев ног и не был уверен, что вообще сможет пошевелить ими когда-нибудь. Атмосфера была тяжелой, ему ужасно хотелось спать, но Билл не мог закрыть глаза — это означало бы поражение и смирение, Диппер Пайнс запомнил бы это. Нужно тянуть до конца. Пусть он видит, что демон так легко не сломится. Чертов человек... никогда не увидит, как метафизическое существо преклонит пред ним колено.   
Зажмурившись, Билл вспомнил других демонов. Смотрят ли они сейчас за ним? Раньше он мог ощущать их призрачное присутствие, оно проявлялось в шорохе и шелесте, которые происходили каким-то совершенно нелогичным образом. Это они давали о себе знать. Наверняка там были его старые приятели, те самые, которые могли бы, наверное, поручиться за него у начальства и попросить пощады. Древние демоны — те, чьи имена, произнесенные вслух, могли погрузить целый континент в хаос, могли снять это проклятье и вернуть Билла назад. Но этого не происходило, и неизвестно, что было тому причиной. Боялись ли его приятели, посчитали ли они его жалким, или же высшие демоны объявили его спасение слишком жалкой для себя задачей. Сайфер все еще был тут, и сейчас он уже не был уверен, что его когда-нибудь кто-нибудь спасет. Нужно было надеяться только на себя. Если он сможет выжить тут, конечно же.  
А это был очень хороший вопрос — сможет ли он?..  
Диппер Пайнс внезапно встал с места и отошел от камеры. Билл мгновенно поднял голову и проследил за ним взглядом, надеясь, что тот просто отошел покурить или сделать что-нибудь из того, что так необходимо людям. Он ошибся — и это было обидно. Если бы Диппер действительно решил выкурить сигарету, это было бы просто чудесно, но Пайнс взял в руки железное ведро, в котором была вода, и Билл моментально понял, что к чему. Он решил сделать все повеселее. Для него, конечно же.  
<i>Ублюдок, ублюдок, ублюдок, ублюдок!</i>  
Он вылил воду на демона. Тот громко вздохнул и резко опустил голову вниз. Все только начиналось. Он не выживет. Он был обречен с самого начала этой глупой истории, и сейчас Диппер Пайнс был свидетелем его падения в бездну безумия и близящейся смерти.


	10. Chapter 10

То, что произошло с ним до этого, не могло пройти без последствий. Наверное, мысленно это понимали все — и Диппер, и Билл, и даже Мейбл, наблюдавшая за творящимся безумием со стороны. Ее брат переставал был похожим на самого себя. За одним столом с ней сидел словно совершенно другой человек — кто угодно, но только не ее родной братец, бывший когда-то доброжелательным и порядочным человеком. В тот день они ели вместе в тишине, и девушка, смотря на своего брата, не могла сказать, что он в порядке. В полумраке его бледное осунувшееся лицо казалось еще более белым, под глазами вырисовывались глубокие тени, а действия были дерганными и скорее машинальными, чем осознанными. Он ничего не говорил, не смотрел в ее сторону, его мысли были не здесь, за столом с сестрой, а в подвале. Мейбл знала это, ее это беспокоило. Он становится все более и более одержимым этой безумной идеей выяснить все о Форде у Сайфера, но демон не сдавался, и эта общая упертость плохо сказывалась на них двоих. Если брат еще мог нормально спать и не подвергался истязаниям, и в физическом плане он был более, чем здоров, то сказать аналогичное о демоне Мейбл не могла. Она не знала, что было с Биллом с их последней встречи, брат не пускал ее в подвал, словно там она могла натворить что-то неподобающее. Откусив кусочек от хлеба, Мейбл с тоской подумала, что Диппер попросту боится. Он знает, что в этом случае она встанет на сторону демона, пусть он и сотворил с их дядей такое. Он был отвратительным и ужасным существом, но все же он был живым существом, а значит не заслуживал того, что творилось с ним сейчас. Диппер перегибал палку.   
Сам же он так не думал. Затраты на поддержку заклинания удерживания требовало сил и маны, но Пайнс прекрасно знал, где восполнить их запасы, так что не опасался того, что Билл сможет вырваться из подстроенной им, Диппером, западни.   
Труднее было переступать через себя и наносить кому-то увечья. Пусть это и был Билл Сайфер, пусть он и не был человеком, сам парень никогда раньше не пытал кого-либо. Это было странно. Страшно. Но когда ему приходилось выбирать между человечностью и информацией, Диппер выбирал второе. Демон не заслуживает пощады, он сам нарвался на это, сделав необдуманный шаг. Сейчас он всего лишь расплачивается по своим долгам. Диппер даже не был уверен, что демон страдает на самом деле, в последнее время он начал воспринимать это не с той агрессией, что раньше, а с громким безумным смехом, словно его все это забавляло. Опасения, что Сайфер знает способ вырваться из пут заклинания пугали Диппера, приходилось идти на крайние меры, доводя противника до истощения и бессознательного состояния. Вместе с этим отступала и человечность, и Диппер отстраненно подумал, что он уже смирился с ролью линчевателя. Это стало частью его повседневной жизни. Все Пайнсы занимались делом в поиске способа вернуть Форда, и он тоже, пусть это и выражалось в такой странной форме.   
Встав из-за стола, Диппер молча кивнул сестре и направился к двери в подвал. Он не заметил ее взгляда, выражавшего ее страх перед ним. Спустившись вниз, он прищурился, когда увидел, что старая лампа на потолке начала мигать. Он, конечно же, мог оставить ее так, пусть демон еще помучается, но тогда ему самому будет не комфортно находиться в этом месте. <i>Как будто сейчас мне тут хорошо,</i> — с усмешкой подумал Диппер, остановившись на лестнице. Несколько дней подряд тут витал неприятный аромат гноя, теперь же к нему прибавилось нечто еще, вызывающее рвоту. Нахмурившись, он стрелой спустился вниз и направился к своему пленнику, лежавшему ко входу спиной. Раны на спине, нанесенные во время пытки огнем, приобрели нездоровый красный оттенок и опухли — не было сомнений, что источником неприятного запаха, одного из, были именно они. Но вот второй...  
Диппер наклонился над Сайфером. Тот был либо без сознания, либо очень крепко спал — обыкновенно он слышал приближение Диппера и всегда встречал его угрюмым взглядом, зная, что ничего хорошего его не ждет. Скривившись из-за запаха гноя, Пайнс осторожно коснулся его плеча и тут же нахмурился. Кожа была ужасно горячей, что было неправильно. В подвале не было настолько жарко, чтобы температура у демона поднялась так высоко. Новый источник тошнотворного запаха, как оказалось, был рядом — это была лужица прозрачной зеленой жидкости. В ней были видны остатки вчерашнего пайка, а судя по тому, что она уже давно высохла, стошнило демона если не сразу, то очень скоро после ухода Диппера из подвала.   
Присев на корточки перед Биллом, Диппер пальцем провел у него по губам. Сухие. Открыв ему рот, он приметил, что язык был покрыт налетом неприятного желто-белого цвета. Плохо вдвойне — если демон решит сейчас умереть из-за заражения ран и высокой температуры, то никакой ценной информации Диппер не получит, а следовательно, все ресурсы, вроде маны или разнообразных амулетов для сдерживания демона, будут потрачены зазря. Плюс ко всему, останется тело, от которого нужно будет избавиться — не то, чтобы это было большой проблемой, оно никому не принадлежало, а следовательно, полиция не будет его искать, но стоило бы найти место для того, чтобы его закопать. Где-нибудь поглубже в лесу, желательно, как можно дальше от водоемов и рек, чтобы во время весеннего разлива "подснежник" не решил всплыть и направиться на встречу с городом. Диппер скривился, вспомнив про Ассоциацию Исследователей Странностей — тем лучше было не знать о его манипуляциях с демоном, ведь если тело кто-нибудь обнаружит, то они об этом прознают. Проблемы Пайнсу были не нужны, а потому следовало устранить возможность смерти Сайфера и продолжить допрос.   
Проведя рукой по лицу, Диппер поднялся и покачал головой. <i>Отлично!..</i> Кто бы мог подумать, что истязания приведут не к информации, а к тому, откуда он начал — ведь придется проследить за тем, чтобы кое-кто не помер случайно за все это время. А потом все начнется по новой... Но надо будет быть осторожнее. Диппер подумал, что надо было сдержать свое обещание и не использовать физические пытки. В конце концов, до их начала все шло довольно гладко. Если, конечно, так вообще можно было сказать обо всей этой ситуации.  
Отойдя в сторону к ведру с водой, которым он воспользовался во время пытки холодом (неизвестно, сыграло ли это решающую роль или же что-то другое), Диппер неторопливо взял его и проверил температуру воды пальцем. Теплая. Это ему не подходило. Быстро поднявшись наверх и проигнорировав недовольный взгляд Мейбл, которая наверняка подумала, что он опять пытает Сайфера, парень по-быстрому набрал в ведро ледяной воды и спустился вниз, после чего, не шибко церемонясь, вылил все ведро на голову Биллу.  
Когда на него уставился янтарный глаз, Диппер довольно усмехнулся. Ну, по крайней мере он все еще жив. Вряд ли он адекватно соображает в данный момент, но это всяко лучше, чем то, что было. Легонько толкнув пленника в бок ботинком, парень заставил его перевернуться на живот и с сомнением посмотрел на гноящиеся раны. С этим нужно было что-то делать, причем как можно скорее, иначе источник ценной информации станет бесполезным куском мертвой плоти. Но не успел он даже вновь наклониться к Биллу, чтобы осмотреть заражение повнимательней, как дверь в подвал открылась, и туда зашла Мейбл.  
Для нее это наверняка выглядело совершенно не так, как было на самом деле — лужа воды, смертельно бледный Сайфер с затуманенным взглядом, спина в ранах и склонившийся над ним Диппер, тянущий к нему руки. Грозно нахмурившись, девушка сердито произнесла:  
— Брат! 


End file.
